The King Of Dragons
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: After being brutally murdered by the villagers one night, Naruto finds himself in the realm of Kami. After being told he died too early he is to be reincarnated in a new world. He will also be granted one wish. But after using his wish to get more wishes, Naruto becomes probably the most powerful being there ever lived. How will this new world handle such power? Rated M. Harem
1. Chapter 1: A Dragon Awakens

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic created by yours truly.**

 **As the name states, this one is called The King Of Dragons.**

 **In this one, it combines three things.**

 **First is Naruto, second is the anime Kono Subarashii Sekai Ni Shukufuku Wo!. And the last one is a touch of Skyrim.**

 **I've done all 3 so I can create this. This actually was a challenge and an author passed it onto me.**

 **So here I bring this new fanfic.**

 **And what isn't a fanfic without some pairings.**

 **So here is a harem list:**

 **Luna - Konosuba**  
 **Wiz - Konosuba**  
 **Arnes - Konosuba**  
 **Ai - Receptionist Succubus - Konosuba (Calling her Ai)**  
 **Sena - Konosuba**  
 **Ahri - League Of Legends - Fem. Kyuubi**  
 **Serana - Skyrim**  
 **Aela - Skyrim**  
 **Nocturnal - Skyrim  
Yasaka - DxD  
Kuroka - DxD**

 **So yes, in this fanfic, I took the land of Konosuba and merged it with Skyrim. DON'T JUDGE ME! I'M THE ONE MAKING THESE!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: A Dragon Awakens.

Many have been through hardships. Some face the defeat of a test. Others face their inner demons. While some face the day and whatever is thrown at them.

But for a certain blonde haired boy, he faced all of these. Though for the inner demons, he more fought the outer ones. And it was what was in him that made him face these outside demons.

Let's back track a few years. 13 years ago on October 10th, a great and powerful bijuu known as Kyuubi attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. Many people were killed within minutes by the sheer destruction the beast held.

During the battle between the Shinobi of Konoha and the Kyuubi, the Hokage at the time sealed the beast within his newborn son, Naruto. But the cost was too great. Both the Hokage and his wife perished.

During his infant years, he was passed along like he was some type of parsal. Eventually landing on the doorstep of an orphanage. That was where he grew up. Here he would be the center of a lot of discrimination. Many of the other children alienated him, the matron beat him for no reason. He'd also get the scraps of everything.

He was eventually kicked out and lived on the streets from the age of 7 to the age of 14. But during that time, he made a new friend. And it was the one who was within him who became his friend. Kyuubi.

Naruto somehow managed to make contact with the beast a few years back, when he turned 9 and received a beating that drew him to an inch of his life. He found the beast in tears and constantly apologizing.

When Naruto asked why he beast was crying, he learnt something. Despite the overwhelming presence of the beast, Kyuubi was actually quite friendly and gentle to humans. Not only that, but Naruto also learnt that the Kyuubi was female. Kyuubi was fond of humans. Even though she was living inside Kushina - Naruto's mother- she did her best to help Kushina. But during the time that Naruto was born, Kyuubi was ripped from her host and was place under a genjutsu that made her see herself getting attacked.

Which led to her attacking them back in the genjutsu. Only to have this play out that she was attacking Konoha. Which then led to the Konoha Shinobi attack her. Minato knew of Kyuubi being friendly to humans. But when he saw this, he felt that Kyuubi turned her back on the humans she cared for and sealed her away inside Naruto as a last resort.

When Kyuubi finally came to her senses. She watched the world through Naruto's eyes. She found the people treating Naruto like crap. Wondering why this was the case, she looked at the memories of Naruto when he was just born. She blamed herself for it and wished it never happened.

But when Naruto approached her and told her it wasn't her fault, she felt slightly better and began taking care of Naruto, healing his wounds everytime he'd be beaten by the villagers. Cleansing his body from the spoilt food he ate. It was rather sick that people were treating the one she cared for this way.

But this soon was going to come to an end. Going back to the present, we find Naruto once more living on the streets. Having been kicked out of another resturant that he snuck into and stole an apple, he was seen digging in the trash for anything edible. But as he was going this, a large mob came into the alley that he was currently in. Kyuubi didn't notice this at all as she was busy trying to keep the infectous diseases in the food at bay. It was only when one of them snuck up behind Naruto and wrapped some rope around his neck, did she realize the threat.

"Time for you to meet your maker, demon." barked the one holding the rope around Naruto's neck.

"We'll be revered as heroes for saving the village from this monster." stated another.

The one choking Naruto looked to the others with a smile after noticing a street lamp.

"Grab some more rope. I have an idea to show our heroic acts." he said.

The others grabbed rope and were soon filled in the idea. They were going to hang Naruto. But Naruto didn't want to die just yet. Elbowing the one choking him in the gut, Naruto managed to break free. But soon had his arms broken in 4 places. The cries from him filled the alleyway as Naruto dropped to the floor.

"Stupid demon. We will show you that you shouldn't have done that." said the one mobster who proceeded to beat Naruto through kicks and hits from a steel pipe.

Naruto cringed in pain as he was struck again and again and again. Bruises littering his body as he was beaten thoroughly.

"It's done." said one of the people as they threw the rope over the lamp post.

Dragging Naruto by the hair, the people slung the rope around Naruto's neck. Once it was around his neck, they proceeded to pull him up. Taking him higher and higher and higher before his head was two feet under the lamp post.

Naruto wriggled and struggled as his airway was cut. The people gathered around him. Cheering as they watched him struggle. His vision darkening, the air in his lungs flowing out as he struggled to break free. But with his arms broken, it was going to be extremely hard.

But it soon came to an end. The hanging boy soon stopped and his bod soon began to sway back and forth. His eyes open as he hung from the light. His life had been extinguished. The people cheered before going to a local tavern to celebrate their victory. That was the day, Naruto died. But it was also the day he was reborn.

His soul soon was yanked out his body and he found himself standing before a woman. Her silver white hair flowing from her hair and stopping just above her waist. Her clothing was that of a white kimono that a blue obi. Her eyes were a powerful blue.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Naruto looking around and the to her.

"I am Kami. Or should I say, the Kami of your world. And you my friend, are dead." said the woman.

"Dead. Yeah I was hanged by a street light." said Naruto remembering how he died.

"Yes, but there is a reason why you died. You died before your time. So you will thus be reincarnated into another world. You will of course have your memories and your body. But there is one other thing. What do you wish to have when you go over? You only have one wish though." said Kami.

"Anything I can have?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

Now Naruto wasn't an idiot. He snuck in many times into the local library in Konoha and read up on a lot of things. His knowledge was very much stronger than anyone else's own. And thanks to Kyuubi, he was able to read and write.

"Yes. Anything." said Kami.

"Then, I wish for more wishes." stated Naruto.

"Wait, you can't do that." spat Kami.

"But you said I could wish for anything." said Naruto using Kami's own words against her.

"Yes I did say that but..." trailed Kami before turning away and looking as if she was listening.

"The higher gods just told me that what you said is true. You may have more wishes." she said in defeat.

"Excellent." said Naruto clapping his hands.

"So, what do you wish for?" sighed Kami at how she was bested like that.

"First, I want to know. This world I'm going to. What does it have?" asked Naruto.

"It has everything fantasy like. Demons, Lizardmen, slimes, guilds, magic all of that stuff." stated Kami.

Thinking long and hard on the matter, Naruto began to think on what he wanted thanks to the now many wishes he was granted. Turning back to Kami, he spoke.

"My first wish, is to have Kyuubi's freedom from me granted." said Naruto.

"That I can do." said Kami snapping her fingers.

Instantly in a flash of light, the great Kyuubi was once more free. The towering fox sat beside Naruto and looked down.

 **"Naruto, thank you for freeing me. As a reward, I shall show you my human form and tell you my real name."** bellowed the beast before steam and smoke came off the fox.

The Kyuubi soon began to shrink until she was the size of a grown woman. But when she turned into her human form, she completely took Naruto by surprise. Her fur retreated to her head and became the colour black. Her tails turned to a stark white while her body was out of this world. Long toned smooth legs, flat and smooth stomach, high gravity defying DD cup breasts, heart shaped face. Yellow slitted eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Her choice of clothing was that of a red and white kimono that was cut in such a way to leave little to the imagination.

"Wow." was all Naruto could say.

 **"My real name is Ahri. Nice to meet you in the flesh. Unlike in your mind."** said the Kyuubi revealing her name to be Ahri.

"Ahem." coughed Kami to the two with Naruto gawking at Ahri.

"Now, what are your other wishes?" asked Kami.

"Seeing that I'm going into a world that has zero chakra, I'd like a large amount of Magic power." said Naruto.

Kami snapped her fingers and instantly Naruto felt an incredible wave of power flood over him.

"Next." said Kami.

"I'd like to have a strong vitality and a strong healing factor." said Naruto.

Again, Kami snapped her fingers and Naruto felt this body harden even more.

"Next." said Kami in an irritated voice at how this was going.

"I'd like to have a hardened stomach. That way I can eat nearly everything." said Naruto.

He knew why he wanted this. There were going to be times while he was off doing fuck knows what. And he'd run out of food. Killing a deer or rabbit was easy. But what happens when you don't have anything to cook it. So having a hardened stomach will be extremely usefull.

"Next." said Kami.

"I'd like to have strong stamina. That way I can fight for long periods of time." said Naruto.

"That would be helpful. Very well." said Kami snapping her fingers.

Instantly, Naruto felt rejuvinated. He felt his limbs more lighter, his strength enhanced, his body more stronger and durable than it originally was. Ahri was licking her lips at how powerful Naruto was getting. Yet he still wanted more. Just how powerful was he going to get?

"What else?" asked Kami.

"Some very nice armor and swords." said Naruto.

Again Kami snapped her fingers. On Naruto's body appeared some powerful and heavy looking armor while two sword materialised that were on his back in the shape of an X. ( **A.N.** Daedric Armor and Swords).

Drawing the swords, Naruto found them to have great balance and seemed to take quite the punishment. That would be useful in terms of blocking attacks. It would be very awkward to have them break the first time they will be used.

"I also want these swords and my armor to be enchanted." said Naruto looking to Kami.

"What type of enchantments do you want?" asked the Goddess.

"For my two swords. How about some fire enchantments. And for my armor, something to help me." said Naruto.

Snapping her fingers, what Naruto asked for was granted. His sword instantly caught fire and he felt his magic and stamina gain a stronger feel to them. For his gauntlets he felt that he had a better grip on his swords.

"For your armor, I've imbued it with a more stronger way of magic regeneration. Your boots grant you better stamina regeneration. As for your gauntlets, you've gained a more stronger means of holding onto them. For your swords, you can now use fire. Not only that, but I've put in a means of using it so you can create a wave of fire when you swing while pumping your magic into the swords." said Kami with Naruto sheathing the swords with the flame going out.

"What else?" asked Kami.

Thinking hard on the matter, Naruto soon found something he really wanted. He remembered reading a few fantasy books regarding dragons. How they were undeniably strong and powerful.

But he didn't want to turn into one. That would look weird and also send people into a panic. So he'd have to go for something a little less overpowering in terms of appearance.

"I want the power of the dragon." said Naruto.

"In what way?" asked Kami.

"To be able to shoot ice and fire out my mouth. Like the dragons do." said Naruto.

"Very well." said Kami snapping her fingers while looking bored.

Naruto instantly felt the power flow into him. His entire body felt even more stronger and he felt his magic spike at the sudden change. When it was done, Naruto found Kami smiling.

"I've just imbued your vocal cords with the power you asked for. You will now be able to project your voice into a shout. This is also tied to a special word. Or word of power as it is called. You can also choose to level up this power." said Kami.

"Excellent." was all Naruto could say.

"Is there anything else?" asked Kami.

"Not anymore." said Naruto with Kami sighing in relief at how it was finally over.

"Well then. Good luck in you adventure." said Kami with a beam of light shooting up from behind them. "Walk through when ready."

Looking to each other, Naruto and Ahri nodded to each other and sprinted into the light. Their journey may have come to an end. But their new one was just starting. Whatever layed ahead of them through this beam of light, they'd take it down considering that they now had power and each other. Their new life, awaited them.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has died at the hands of the villagers. But in an act of something bizzare to them, Naruto finds himself in the relm where Kami gives him a new shot at life.**

 **Gaining more wishes from Kami, Naruto sets Ahri free from within him and he gains exceptional power and weapons as a result of his wishes. What challenges await him beyond this light, will be left to him to decide.**

 **Chapter 2: Strange World.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange World

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the fanfic, The King Of Dragons.**

 **So in the first chapter, we find that Naruto died at the hands of the villagers only to be brought into the realm of Kami. A Goddess of his world.**

 **Learning that he died before his time, he is to be reincarnated into a new world. A world filled with magic, elves, lizardmen and various other fantasy creatures. But he will also be granted a wish.**

 **Using his wish to gain more, Naruto sets Kyuubi free and gets some rather nice gear and powerful upgrades in the form of enhanced stamina, stronger magic and various other forms of power.**

 **Learning from Kyuubi he had just set free, that her real name is Ahri he is the first to see her human form. Which shocks him immensely at how beautiful she is. After getting all his upgrades, Naruto and Ahri head through a beam of light.**

 **What will this new world hold in store for them?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Strange World.

Stepping through the clearing, Naruto along with Ahri looked around as they found many things they had never seen before. True to what Kami said, this world was very much filled with various fantasy things. Beast people walked about along with elves. All carrying sheathed weapons. Vendors lined the sides of the streets, selling various goods such as swords or fruits.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing while Ahri was in the same boat. She never even thought such a world even existed. She enjoyed looking at Naruto's memories on the many fantasy books he read, but to see it in real life was a totally different story entirely.

"Wow." was all Naruto could manage.

 **"I agree. This is very impressive."** said Ahri.

But before any of them could continue, Naruto began to hear a strange whispering sound. It was so soft he had to strain his ears in order to hear it.

"Do you hear that?" asked Naruto looking to Ahri.

 **"Hm? You hearing things?"** asked Ahri. **"I hear squat."**

"But I do. Something faint. It's...like someone is calling me somewhere." said Naruto taking a step in the direction the sound was coming from.

Watching her former host walk off, Ahri choce to indulge Naruto. It might be something he was doing, as in a sense of who knows what. The least she could do was comfort him when there was nothing.

They walked quite the distance. They moved through the square, a statue displaying a hero of some kind while many people watched the two. Apparently the sight of a nine tailed demon has never been seen before was what Ahri deduced. But Naruto kept moving through the winding streets of the town.

The sound becoming more and more louder and it turned out it wasn't just a voice. There were more. So many that it was hard to make out who was talking and who wasn't.

The sounds were coming from below them. Looking about and finding a set of stone steps off to the side leading down, Naruto moved to them and began his descent, Ahri hot on his heels.

Soon Naruto and Ahri came to the sight they never thought was even possible. Two huge doors lay before them. Their handles were gold while gold fittings lined the wood on the doors. Such beauty.

 **"See Naruto?"** scoffed Ahri. **"There's nothing here."**

"No." said Naruto placing his hands on the doors. "This is where the voices are."

And just like that, Naruto heaved the doors open. And behold. Several empty golden thrones lay before them. Well, this is what Ahri was seeing, but Naruto was seeing the totally different opposite. To him, each throne was filled with one occupant.

They seemed to be in a heated debate and things weren't going well. The way things were going it was rather bad.

"How many times have I told you. This problem was there when we chose the wrong person for the job. And now look where that ended us? Barely worshiped and even nearly forgotten." hissed a man sitting on one of the thrones.

"That may be the case, but do you understand that he was imbued with your power? You were the one to grant him your powers." snapped a woman who looked extremely beautiful.

Her body was covered by a type of cowel that was deep purple while nearly the front of her body as visible. Naruto had to fight back a heavy nosebleed.

"You, mortal. Can you see us?" asked the woman.

"I can." replied Naruto.

"Amazing. The previous one who turned on us could see us too. In fact, it was he who bring we Daedra into the spotlight." stated the woman.

"Daedra?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"The Daedra are powerful beings that inhabit the plains of Oblivion. What you are seeing is our bodies that we constructed here. But due to people no longer worshipping us, our power has been steadily declining. People no longer come to this temple. People can no longer feel our presence let alone hear our voices. But for you to see us as clear as day, means you have a special power within you." stated the woman.

"That may be the case. I too can sense something coming from him." said one of the male Daedra.

Taking a close examination of the boy, the man came to a very strong conclusion.

"Boy, what is your name?" asked the man.

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. The nine tailed demon behind me is Ahri." replied Naruto.

"I see. Well Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Akatosh. These are the Daedra. Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Mehrunes Dagon, Malacth, Mephala, Meridia, Molag Bal, Namira, Peryite, Sanguine, Sheogorath, and Vaermina." said the Daedric Lord identified as Akatosh.

"Nice to meet you." said Naruto giving a bow.

"Such manners. I like you already." purred the one known as Nocturnal leaning into her arm that was perched on the arm rest while she licked her lips.

"What do you want from me?" asked Naruto.

"Let's not get violent mortal. We can strike you down in an instant." threatened Molag Bal.

"Relax Molag." barked Nocturnal. "He doesn't know of us. And he only just me us."

Turning back to Naruto, Nocturnal looked to the other Daedra. That was when Akatosh got up from his throne.

"Here my words, my fellow Daedra." he began. "This mortal contains the power of the Thu'um. His voice resonates with the power of the Dragons. He is a newborn Dragonborn. Our new Dovahkin."

"Dovahkin? What do you mean?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"It is the very power I granted upon a specific mortal. A child born with the body of a mortal, but with the soul of a Dragon. I have not seen you before, neither have I given you my power. But you hold the very power of the Dragon within you. Tell me, what happened to you?" querried Akatosh.

And so Naruto explained everything that occured in his previous life. How he was treated and now he was condemed to death for a crime he didn't commit. Even going so far as to tell them that Ahri was not the cause of the attack. But rather a man that manipulated her. When he ended it, Akatosh began to think.

Looking to Nocturnal, he watched her nod her head and then looked to Naruto.

"Very well. Naruto Uzumaki. You hereby have our blessings. Nocturnal shall be your patron deity in this life. She will watch over you and also answer any questions you may have. I also give you a task." he stated.

"And that is?" asked Naruto.

"At this rate, the Daedric Lords will be forgotten very soon. I task you with this. Seek out our weapons. Spread our name far and wide. Return us to our position where we were able to watch over the mortals with just." replied Akatosh.

"Very well. But what I want to know, is after I gather your weapons. What happens to me?" asked Naruto.

"You shall bear our crest." said Nocturnal snapping her fingers.

Instantly a symbol of an unknown design burned onto Naruto's left hand. Small flames licked and lashed at his skin as Naruto scrunched an eye shut from the pain. When it was done, he found a strange symbol he had never seen before. Various runes lay in a circle formation while a massive symbol that looked like the symbol of Pi lay in the middle. ( **A.N.** Think of the Oblivion symbol with 16 symbols surrounding it.)

But at that instant, the symbol at the top change to the colour purple.

Looking to the Daedra, Naruto found them to be smiling.

"This shall be your reward. Seek out our weapons. With each weapon you gain, a symbol shall turn to become purple. Once all are glowing purple, you shall enact our power. A powerful form known as Champion Of The Daedra. So far you only have one symbol." said Nocturnal.

"But I don't have any of your weapons." scoffed Naruto.

"But you do mortal." said Akatosh. "I have recognised your power, the power of the Dovahkin, to be of my design. Even though you got it from another god, I shall allow it."

"I see." was all Naruto could say.

"Now go, mortal. Go and bring back the age where the Daedra were worshiped." said Molag Bal waving his hand.

Leaving the room, Naruto headed to the streets, leaving the Daedra to converse once again.

"This may be the one thing that shall save us. Our presence is nearly gone." said Akatosh.

"I know we made the right decision." said Nocturnal licking her lips. _'The right decision for me. That mortal was very pleasing to look at.'_

Once Naruto was back up at the streets, the two looked about and found it to be still day time.

 **"Well that was...weird."** was all Ahri could say.

"I agree. Guess I've got a task to do." said Naruto looking to the mark on his hand. "But first. Let's just find a way to obtain some money, that way we can afford food, water, clothes and other neccessaties. A house will have to come later."

 **"Agreed."** said Ahri as the two made their way to find a place they could make some money.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Ahri have successfully made it to the other world only for Naruto to become the Champion of 16 Daedra? What a way to begin your adventures eh?**

 **But it seems Nocturnal, one of the Daedric Lords, has taken a liking to Naruto. What will she have planned for him?**

 **As well, I'm adding:**

 **Yasaka - DxD**  
 **Kuroka - DxD  
Seilah - Fairy Tail  
Ultear - Fairy Tail  
Evergreen - Fairy Tail  
Kagura - Fairy Tail**

 **Why? You may ask? Well because this fanfic is fantasy based. So why not have them in.**

 **Chapter 3: Adventure Begin.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure Begin

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The King Of Dragons.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Ahri made it to the other side of the portal but not even 1 minute of stepping into the new world, Naruto begins to hear strange voices speaking into his mind.**

 **Deciding to follow these voices he finds a place that once was a temple of some kind. As it turned out, this temple was the only temple that was used to worship the Daedra, a powerful group of gods who reigned over the world.**

 **But their influence is dwindling even more to dangerous levels. But Akatosh, the chief deity decides to make Naruto their champion, and tasking him with locating their relics that are scattered across the land.**

 **Not only will this help them, but it will also give Naruto a powerful weapon at his disposal. Champion Of The Daedra.**

 **What will he get up to?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Adventure Begin.

It had only been 2 days since Naruto and Ahri were thrown into this world. And only 2 days since then that he and Ahri had begun taking on missions.

Of course they learnt as much as they could about the world they lived in. As it turned out, they were in a town called Axel which was just on the border of a continent called Skyrim. Skyrim kept to themselves with Axel doing the same.

But from time to time, a group of mercenaries called the Companions would show up and solve problems, for the right price. Other than that, adventurers from all walks of life flocked to the Guild where new quests would be posted to be completed.

Naruto and Ahri were doing one such mission. The mission was to clear out a bandit camp that was using the people as slave labor to mine for Iron Ore.

The clients were the owners of the mine who were forced to be evicted by the bandits. So they placed up a bounty of 3000 gold to have the mine cleared of bandits.

Naruto and Ahri gladly took on the mission. It was also a great opportunity for Naruto to test out how powerful he had become. Ahri was also keen to learn how strong her former jailor had become as well.

They were currently stalking along a hill that overlooked the bandit's camp.

Naruto had managed to gain enough funds to purchase a spyglass. Using it, he scoped out the area. He spotted an archer in a watch tower, three patrols with one of the bandits taking a nap in a chair.

 **"Whatcha got?"** questioned Ahri leaning in.

"Take a look for yourself." said Naruto handing her the spyglass.

 **"Hmph. They look easy to kill."** said Ahri. **"How about using one of those new spells you learnt? You know, the one called Lightning Storm."**

"Bad idea." replied Naruto shaking his head taking the spyglass Ahri held out. "It would send the bandits into a panic and then the slaves would be murdered. The quest stated that if any person that tries to rescue the slaves is spotted, the slaves would all be killed."

 **"Then what method do we use?"** asked Ahri.

"Stealth and trickery." concluded Naruto. "If I recall, you have a power that turns you into a full human. Hiding your tails and ears. While I have a spell that turns me invisible."

 **"I see where you're going."** hissed Ahri. **"I aquired that power in order to try and...ahem...assist with a few things regarding you."**

"Is that so?" cooed Naruto raising an eyebrow playfully. "Is there something you wish to confess? Ahri Lunafox?"

 **"Sh...Shut up."** said Ahri turning her head as her face burned red.

"How about this. Do this for me, and I will agree to any one thing you ask of me." suggested/offered Naruto.

 **"Deal."** said Ahri not even batting an eye and using her power.

Her fox ears and tails vanished almost instantly, leaving her as just a woman who looked like a cheap whore.

 **"You owe me big time."** she barked to him as she walked down.

"I swear it." said Naruto to himself as he activated his ability to become invisible.

The bandits were currently talking amongst themselves. But soon spotted Ahri walking to them.

"Hey, bitch." barked the one as they drew swords. "This area is off limits."

 **"Oh? Really?"** she purred playing the part of being a wandering prostitute. **"I didn't know. Maybe one of you can help me with directions?"**

"Damn this chick is hot. I'll gladly help with directions. In a bed." he said smiling as he walked to her.

 **"Oh, such a gentleman."** purred Ahri as she moved to a blindspot outside the walls.

With the two alone, Naruto reappeared and slit the man's throat. He didn't scream. He never made a noise. He just died. Quick and easy. One of the advantages of deciding to go for an assassin route for this mission.

 **"Glad that's over. Anymore further? And he would've defiled me. Such filth."** growled Ahri kicking the corpse.

"I said I will make it up to you. So just shut it and let's do this." said Naruto stripping the armor off the bandit and putting it on.

Ahri just sighed as Naruto got into the bandit's gear. Using a spell he learnt as well, Naruto shifted to look like the bandit that was just killed.

Looking to Ahri, he slung an arm around her. Ahri just smiled and snuggled into his embrace. Luckily it was Naruto disguised. If it was someone else, she'd kill them in a heartbeat.

Walking into the camp, Naruto walked along with the other bandits not even paying attention to them.

Further pushing through the camp, they made it into the mine and found the bandit leader. A whip in his hands as he cracked it over and over again at one of the workers.

"Get on your feet idiot. This is no time to take a break. Once the Ore is gone, then you can rest." barked the leader.

Removing himself from Ahri, the two nodded to one another and shifted back to normal. Naruto returning to his normal with Ahri doing the same. Pushing Magic into the seals he made to keep his weapons hidden and safe, he drew them and threw the one in his right hand.

The weapon spun in the air. A flaming spinning top as it sailed through the air. And sure enough, the leader's head as cleanly sliced off. The body dropped to the floor while the head rolled to the side. The sword acting like a boomarang and returning to Naruto's hands.

The whipped man looked to the catwalk to find Naruto and Ahri standing there. And soon enough, several bandits came into view. Weapons drawn and ready to kill the intruders.

Ahri meerly breathed through her mouth and reared back. But when she opened her mouth after sucking in enough air, she fired off a massive ball of fire that engulfed the bandits, setting them ablaze. Their screams pierced the air as they were burned to cinders.

"Well, that was easier than we thought." said Naruto sheathing his weapons with them vanishing from sight.

"It's you. The Demon Swordsman." said one of the miners.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Naruto.

"A man who is dressed in demonic armor. Wields demonic swords and travels with a demon. There is no mistaking it. You're the Demon Swordsman." said another miner.

 **"We already have a name for him? What is mine?"** asked Ahri.

"They call you the Demon's Mistress. You always are with him and never leave his side." said a miner.

 **"I guess so."** said Ahri.

"Are any of you injured?" asked Naruto.

"We're fine, thank you for saving us." thanked the miners.

"Then I bid you adue." said Naruto with a mock bow and leaving.

But when they got to the door, the sounds of fighting echoed. Getting weapons ready, Naruto and Ahri burst through and found a bunch of warriors with Nordic weapons in their hands. Their postures ready for battle and their eyes blazed and burned with malice.

"And you are?" asked Naruto lowering his heads.

"We are the Companions." barked the only woman in the group. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. This is Ahri, my companion." introduced Naruto.

"I see. Well, my name is Aela. This here is Vilkas and Farkas. We're from the Companions Guild in Whiterun." said Aela.

"Y-You're from the legendary Companions Guild?" asked Naruto in awe that three members of the guild of warriors was before him.

"Yes, we are." replied Aela.

"Can I join?" asked Naruto only to have Aela shake her head.

"Not for me to say." she said before focusing her attention on the matter at hand. "Have all the bandits been killed?"

"Yup, slaughtered them all." replied Naruto.

"Impressive. We then, if you think you have the skill, come to Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. We'll see if you have what it takes." said Aela with the group walking off.

"Wow, what a woman." was all Naruto could say with Ahri getting a little jealous from what Naruto just said.

 **And scene.**

 **So there we have the new chapter of The King Of Dragons. So Naruto and Ahri have begun to doing quests in order to gain money. But during a mission, Naruto and Ahri stumble into Aela, Farkas and Vilkas who are part of the legendary Companions Guild.**

 **Intrigiued by this, Naruto asks if he could join only for Aela to say that it isn't her place to say. But if he wants to join, he is to go to Jorrvaskr in Whiterun in order to apply.**

 **Chapter 4: The Companions.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Companions

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The King Of Dragons.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Ahri were on a quest by the guild. This quest was to kill the bandits who were using their people as slave labor after taking their mine.**

 **Going in, Naruto and Ahri kill a guard with Naruto using an Illusion spell. Getting inside, Naruto kills the leader with Ahri killing the rest. With the people now free, they find out their savior is The Demon Swordsman along with his companion, The Demon's Mistress.**

 **But that wasn't all that happened.**

 **The legendary Companions have come to also take on this quest. Ther two brothers, Vilkas and Farkas along with the beautiful and fiery, Aela The Huntress.**

 **Naruto is head over heels instantly while Ahri is not happy that Naruto is looking at another woman apart from her. She is seriously jealous.**

 **So what will she do about this?**

 **As well, I'm a father now after my wife gave birth to our son, Damon.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Companions.

It had only been 2 days since Naruto had gained his reputation, but he was still fair when it came to quests and such. Even though he gave fair game to quests, he still raked in enough coin to afford a home for himself and Ahri to stay in. A two bedroom two bathroom one at that.

Laying in his bed, Naruto could not get to sleep at all. According to what Aela told him, he had a strong shot at becoming a Companion. But that was only if he went. He brought out his guild card and looked at his stats.

Magic: 900

Health: 900

Stamina: 900

One-Handed: 56

Two-Handed: 17

Archery: 20

Sneak: 75

Pickpocket: 30

Apparently, in this world, what matters more is your strength. Armor was just a bonus. But he soon moved over to his Magic skill trees.

Destruction: 45

Illusion: 70

Restoration: 40

Alteration: 45

Conjuration: 35

Enchanting: 15

Alchemy: 15

He was very strong with Illusion spells. They were his strong point after all. But they weren't all that powerful. The Illusion spells were useful when they were cast. Such as Invisibility. But when he interacted with something, it would immediately dispell. It was kind of annoying. Not only that, but it would also dispell whenever he would try to attack.

But it was still usefull where needed. As well, Lightning Storm wasn't the only spell he gained. He had unlocked a few others. Apparently, in this world fire, lightning and ice are considered elements. Not the others such as water, air, and earth. He wasn't complaining. But it would help with some variety here and there.

But as he was scrolling through the abilities he could gain as passive abilities, he found one he had never seen before. Its name was: Hybrid. Looking at what it could do, he found the description of what it entailed.

It read:

"Why be one when you can be both. Become a powerful force that can destroy anything in its path."

That seemed rather amazing. According to the lore he learned from this world, apparently Werewolves and Vampires exist. Maybe this was tied to this ability. Deciding to spend a Skill Point he had, he felt his DNA change and attune itself to become what was selected. This was going to be good. Should he gain the power of a Werewolf and a Vampire, he'd be the most powerful being in the world.

But his musings were cut short when the door opened to reveal Ahri standing there in the doorway. Her choice of clothing was that of a red nightgown that hugged her body extremely well. But the front was pulled apart slightly to reveal her amazing cleavage. Her cheeks dusted with red as she gazed upon the form of the laying Naruto.

"Ahri? What's wrong?" asked Naruto setting the card on the table next to the bed.

 **"Naruto, you hurt me."** she said as she looked at Naruto.

"In what way?" asked Naruto with Ahri climbing onto the bed and crawling like a jaguar stalking its prey. Only her pray was chilling in a bed that she was on.

For Naruto, the way her clothing was sliding off her body was a sure way on having his blood run hotter than a thousand suns. His mind beginning to haze over as the captivating eyes of the Kitunse drew him in along with her slender and voloptuous figure.

And sure enough, Ahri was straddling Naruto as she looked at him. Lust filling her eyes as she moved her hands to the sash holding her gown together. Deciding to tease him a little, she slowly pulled the sash, little by little inch by inch. Feeling the sudden grow of his 'sword' under the covers.

Smiling at this course, she leaned down and licked her lips.

 **"You want to see them?"** she asked grabbing the side of the gown and slowly pulling.

"Ahri what is going on?" asked Naruto cutting her dead and stopping her hand.

 **"You hurt me real bad that day. When you met that bloody...she devil that works with the Companions. I thought that you only had eyes for me. So for you to look at that woman like that was hurtful. Naruto, I will come out and say it. I'm in love with you."** confessed Ahri with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naruto was shellshocked by what just cam out her mouth. Ahri. As in the one who took care of him when he was young. The one who taught him everything he knows today and the one who was like a mother to him. Confessed to being in love with him. This was all too much. But for some reason, his mind was processing it at a thousand miles an hour. So fast in fact, that Naruto's hands and body moved on their own.

Surging up and tackling Ahri's soft lips, Naruto entwined his tongue with her own. Ahri's words were forsaken and lost. Her mind blank from the sudden surprise kiss by Naruto. Her arms flew around his neck and drew him close to her. She wanted to feel every inch of his body.

She wanted to experience everything about him. She wanted him. She needed him. And she needed him now. After a few minutes, the two broke the kiss. Gazing into each other's eyes as they pulled the air back into their bodies.

"Ahri." cooed Naruto as Ahri leaned her head against his.

 **"Naruto."** she purred as she felt his hot breath against her lips.

Diving back in with more fury than last time. Their bodies entwining with each other's, their bodies melting into each other. Their movements synced. Their night of pleasure had begun.

It was only until the point of being early in the morning, did they lay in the bed. Snuggled into each other's embrace. Ahri laying on Naruto's chest, using it as a pillow while Naruto's right hand was caressing her hair and ears from the back.

 **"I never thought I'd be in this relationship with my former jailor."** purred Ahri.

"Neither have I." added Naruto smiling to her.

 **"I want to stay with you no matter what. I want to be yours and yours alone. I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."** said Ahri giving him a kiss.

"I love you too, Ahri Lunafox." said Naruto giving her a kiss back with equal passion.

 **"Guess we should get ready to go to the mainland, Skyrim."** said Ahri with Naruto moving his hand down to her ass and giving it a squeeze, bringing out a moan from her.

"Who says?" chirped Naruto. "Why don't we go MUCH later. If you know what I mean."

 **"I don't see the harm in that."** said Ahri climbing back ontop of him and inserting his revived member back inside her to begin their new round of passionate sex.

 **And scene.**

 **Sorry for not putting in a lemon, but I wanted to give that at a much later time. But for now, Naruto and Ahri are now in a relationship other than being companions. Now they are lovers.**

 **With them now being lovers, the two will be more intertwined with each other than ever before. But now they have also decided to also got to the mainland, Skyrim.**

 **There they will go to Whiterun and see the Companions there. Where Naruto hopes to join their ranks.**

 **Chapter 5: The Vampire Hold.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for viewing.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Vampire Hold

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The King Of Dragons.**

 **So before I get into it. I hope you have found it or not. If not, then you're slow. The anime How Not To Summon A Demon Lord is finally finished.**

 **That anime is extremely good. Watch it for yourself.**

 **There will be a few elements from that series in here. But not that many.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and his former captive Bijuu, Ahri had consumated their love for each other and will be as close as ever.**

 **With the two of them now lovers, things will be easier for Ahri as she can now say she belongs to Naruto and will stay by his side.**

 **But now they head to the mainland.**

 **Skyrim.**

 **Where Naruto hopes to join the ranks of the Companions.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: The Vampire Hold.

The walk to the border of the mainland was rather long and tedious. But then again, Axcel tends to prefer doing things that weren't in sync with Skyrim. Making them completely independant of the mainland.

Yes they sometimes dealt with them. But it wasn't that often. It was more the Companions guild they dealt with.

And now, here was Naruto and Ahri. Heading to Skyrim where the legendary Companions guild awaited them. Well it more awaited Naruto rather than Ahri.

Ahri just wanted to ensure Naruto was safe. She'd follow him where ever he went. And after the session she and him had last night and in the early morning. She knew that she had Naruto's utmost affection.

But then there was the thought of how Naruto was so fixated on that Companion woman. It was a nasty taste in her mouth, but it couldn't be avoided. There was no escaping it.

Grabbing hold of Naruto and slamming her lips onto his, she felt his tongue enter her mouth as did her own. Pulling away after a few minutes, Ahri looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Now that was a surprise. Not that I'm complaining." cooed Naruto smiling to his lover.

 **"Don't misunderstand."** purred Ahri licking her lips. **"I'm simply marking my territory. As well, I guess it's fine if you take on multiple wives."**

Naruto was blown back by what she had said. It was as if someone Fus Ro Dah'd him into Oblivion.

"Come again?" asked Naruto with wide eyes.

 **"You have the power of the dragon within you. The blood of a dragon flows through your veins. In other words, you are the king of dragons. The ruler. And a king usually takes on more than one wife. Even if they have one wife and several mistresses."** stated Ahri with Naruto understanding what she meant.

"I see." was all Naruto said before Ahri raised a finger.

 **"But...I am to always be your first."** she stated with authority.

"Well, you did take my first time." corrected Naruto.

 **"Then we have an agreement?"** asked Ahri.

"We do, my sweet fox." cooed Naruto giving Ahri a peck on the lips.

It wasn't long before they finally got to the mainland. They finally made it to Skyrim. Pulling out a map Naruto had bought, Naruto set it down along with Ahri looking over his shoulder.

Pointing to the city in the middle of the map, he looked to Ahri.

"So, here's Whiterun. The centre of the map is right here." said Naruto before moving his finger up to a location close to the north. "And we are here. We need to pass through the village of Morthal in order to have a clear beeline to Whiterun."

 **"Sounds like a plan. Let's move now."** said Ahri with Naruto folding the map and putting it away.

A few hours later, they finally made it to Morthal. With Ahri using her spell to hide her appearance, they entered the village of Morthal. Seemed to be a rather simple area that had a few houses dotting the area along with a tavern, guard barracks and a home for the Jarl.

But a few people were seen grouped at the door to the Jarl's home.

Not only that, but a few people were seen in the mix. They wore a white coat over their clothes and seemed to carry themselves in a manner that made Naruto's skin crawl. So much so that Naruto hid the hand that held the mark given to him by the Deadric Lords. He didn't know why he did so.

"What does the Jarl have to say about this?" yelled one of them.

"She's doing everything she can to stop the nightmare." said the man. "Now, please go about your business and leave your trust with the Jarl."

That was when the group dispersed and returned to their usual lives. Only to have the group of white coats head in Naruto's direction. They soon came to a stop and looked Naruto dead in the eyes.

"You're new here. Are you by any chance from Axcel?" asked one of them.

"I am. Who the heck are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am part of the Inquisition. We deal with the routing out of any Deadric worship and any who ally with them. Be them Daedra themselves, werewolves or vampires or even simple Daedra worship." stated the man proudly.

"Isn't that the Vigilants of Stendarr's job?" asked Naruto.

"We own them. They are our pawns. After all, I am blessed by the Aedra. The very gods above. No one dares to harm me for I am a god." he chimed with egotistic pride.

"Fine, I'll remember that." chirped Naruto with the man walking away with his chums.

 **"What a weird fellow."** said Ahri looking back to them.

"We're just lucky. Or should I say you're lucky you hid your power as well. Faking it for that of an equivilant as my own." stated Naruto with Ahri smiling to him.

 **"All the more reason to show you how much I want to stay by your side."** purred Ahri latching onto him.

"Let's just move, Whiterun still awaits us." said Naruto.

 **"Aye."** cheered Ahri as they began their walk.

But as they started their walk, Naruto turned and found a house. A rather destroyed house. Finding something strange about the house, he chose to abandon his current quest and see what's up with the house. Seemed strange to have the house like this.

When he set foot in the destroyed house, he felt a chill run up his spine. Something didn't feel right here. Not one bit. Deciding to see what the Jarl had to say about this, Naruto headed the the Jarl's home.

But before he could even set foot in, a guard stopped him.

"State your business." he said.

"I wish to speak to your Jarl regarding the burnt house." replied Naruto.

"Ah, the house. Jarl's been trying to find someone who ain't superstitious." said the guard before allowing the two entry.

Walking inside, Naruto found the Jarl sitting on her throne as she looked to the two before her. Motioning for them to come closer, the two did just that.

"I'm here in regards to the burnt house." stated Naruto.

"The house fire, Hroggar blames his wife for spilling bear fat into the fire. Lost his wife and daughter in the blaze." said the Jarl.

"Seems unusual." stated Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"But lust drives a man to do crazy things. It was on the night of the fire that Hroggar pledged his love to Alva. The corpses of his family were still warm." said the Jarl.

"Something seems wrong here." said Naruto to himself. "Someone doesn't just do that out of affection."

"Sift through the ashes. Find what really happened." said the Jarl.

Stepping outside, Naruto felt a very eerie presence wash over him. Looking over to his left he found Alva. Her body was elegant but she seemed to be watching his every move. Her eyes held such a hunger to them.

What was going on? This didn't feel right.

 **And scene.**

 **So they have finally made it. They finally made it to the mainland, Skyrim. But the two first have to cross over Morthal and then head into an open area where they will head to Whiterun.**

 **The home of the legendary Companions guild awaits Naruto to join their ranks. This will be interesting.**

 **But when they arrived in Morthal, they find a group of people outside the Jarl's home, a burtn house and a group of people calling themselves the Inquisition.**

 **Things keep getting worse by the second. If Ahri hadn't have hid her tails and ears, things would've gotten bad.**

 **Chapter 6: Master Vampire.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
